


La vie est belle

by TwoWorldsChild



Series: Pieces of Stardust [6]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, the enterprise again, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7421095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoWorldsChild/pseuds/TwoWorldsChild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a few thoughts...Jim...Khan...la vie est belle...life is beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La vie est belle

**Author's Note:**

> Just another very, very short shot...I honestly tried to stop myself... ;)

* * *

 

I would recognize him alone by touch, by smell; I would recognize him blinded, in the kind like he breathes and his feet touch the ground.

I would recognize him on the threshold of death and beyond. He was, is and remains my life, my whole world, my universe.

My pulse, my everything, my other self, the planet I circle. It is impossible to avoid this attraction.

Lose him, would be my sure downfall, and thus I break every rule to save him.

And if it costs me my life.


End file.
